This invention generally relates to extraction of a fluid such as water from a gas stream. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in apparatus and methods for extracting condensate from a gas stream of an aircraft environmental control system (ECS).
In a typical aircraft, an ECS supplies air to the cabin or passenger compartment at a desired comfortable temperature. Generally, air for this purpose is obtained from the engines or the auxiliary power unit of the aircraft. In many operating conditions of an aircraft this air is humid. It is common practice to cool the humid air by passing it through a condenser. As humid air cools, water vapor in the air condenses into liquid droplets. It is highly desirable that the water droplets be removed from the air before it is routed to the cabin or passenger compartment. Failure to remove the water may result in various problems, such as reduction of efficiency of the ECS, icing problems, fogging in the cabin or passenger compartment, corrosion of ECS components and shorting or failure of electrical equipment.
It is well known in the prior art to deploy a fluid extraction unit in an aircraft ECS. However, as with any airborne device, there are design considerations that balance efficiency with size and weight. Fluid extraction units used in non-aircraft applications may be made more efficient by employing multiple staging. In other words a series of extractor stages may be placed in a gas stream, with each successive stage removing residual water that passes a previous stage. However, multiple-stage fluid extraction units are inherently large and heavy. Therefore, because of this design consideration, it has heretofore been common practice, in many aircraft applications, to forego some of the efficiency of a multiple-stage fluid extraction unit in favor of a single stage extractor which is inherently lighter and smaller.
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to provide improved efficiency of single stage fluid extraction units for aircraft applications. Also there have been prior art efforts directed to producing more efficient multiple-stage extractors which are small in size and weight. Typically such prior-art, multiple-stage fluid extraction units may combine a swirl-type fluid collection stage and a split-duct type fluid collection stage in a sequential configuration along a longitudinal axis of an air passage duct. The two stages may be closely spaced to one another and thus an overall size of unit may be kept relatively small.
Even though these prior-art multiple-stage fluid extraction units achieve an improved efficiency over single stage units, they are nevertheless less efficient than the larger and more complex multiple-stage units which are employed in typical ground level, non-aircraft applications. In applications where space and weight are not important, multiple fluid collection stages may be displaced a substantial distance from one another, thus promoting coalescing of the liquid and enhancing liquid collection. A fluid extraction unit with widely separated fluid collection stages is inherently more efficient than one in which the stages are closely spaced.
As can be seen, there is a need for an ECS fluid extraction unit that provides an inherent efficiency of a unit with widely separated multiple fluid collection stages while at the same time consuming only a small space on an aircraft and adding only a small weight to the aircraft.